Eden
by Fallenangel9005
Summary: Lucifer is becoming restless bowing to a creator that only focuses on the flesh bags that He has created. It is time to rebel.
1. Chapter 1

In the magnificent kingdom of heaven, amongst the harmonious clamour of the angels chirping the glories of God, sat the Divine and an angel whom was unlike the others; with amber eyes glowering maliciously at the sight before it. "Isn't Adam beautiful Lucifer?" God beamed, his ethereal light beaming at the fleshy figure he had created. Lucifer grimaced, observing God's pride at the odd brown creature sprawled on the marble table. Although he loathed to admit it, Adam was a marvelous creature with flowing ebony locks and the subtle expression on the dreamer's face. How Lucifer loathed the sack of dirt.

" Almighty, this creature is too abominable, you made it have no shame of its nakedness; with no simple understanding of you. How could you see this creature as "a perfect mirror of your likeness"? Surely us, the angels whom fall and worship you in every breath, would be the ones you would offer those words of praise to?"

"Lucifer, the angels and animals are divine creatures in which I have created, but the human shall prominently stand out from the rest. The man in which I have bestowed the breath of life has been giving the greatest gift I could possibly give, the ability to discover me and my gifts." God's melodious voice dropped to a hushed, disapproved tone at Lucifer's venomous words. "Do not be jealous of man, I have hidden so much from him. The meaning of life, the fear of death, good and evil, and much more wisdom. Unlike you who are aware of sins, he will live a highly simple existence. Free to roam and discover;not plagued by the entrapments of knowing wrongdoing. Adam will thirst for adventure rather than power, experience untainted love without any expectation, and his blissful life will meet a peaceful end as one day his body will once again become one with the soil of the earth. You, like all the other angels, shall continue to live with me in Heaven eternally, and it will be your duty to watch over and love your new brother."

Lucifer scoffed, "Brother? Just like the animals are beneath my level of power and understanding, this sack of dirt and breath is no better. Do you grow unhappy with us? Is our Father simply intimidated and no longer entertained by children who were groomed to know as much as Him? Is that why you have angels training for battles, when you claim only peace should prevail? Is that why we know about death, illness, and war when they are never supposed to even exist? Are you afraid of being overthrown? Is that why you keep on creating more and more stupid creatures?"

God sighed, "I will not explain to you my reasonings. I have an understanding of the order of life, the depth of how all the decisions I allow my creation to make can alter everything to come. I am the Alpha and the Omega. The beginning and the end, and nothing can overthrow me. I love you and all the other angels, and no matter what accusations you make, I have deemed all of you worthy of a place beside me in my domain."

Lucifer chuckled, "Oh yes, so much that you decided to create something "worthier" than me. The angels have served you since our creation, and this is how you repay us? With this THING overthrowing US?"

There was a clap of thunder as the angel turned to leave. "Adam is not a creation made out of apathy towards you, rather, something for us to celebrate. A new life that we can teach and love. He is not overthrowing anything, he should never even know the meaning of the word. " A thunderous clamor resounded as dust from the earth blew into the heavens and swirled across the marble table and onto Adam's sleeping form. The swirling mass appeared to absorb into the resting creature, and Lucifer marveled as the creature's cheeks began to grow rosier and it's chest began to noticeably rise. "He is almost complete." God chimed proudly.

Not able to handle this any longer, Lucifer flapped his wings and quickly flew away, ignoring the shout of his name behind him. Head throbbing, he landed into heaven's main town square and began to rub his temples in frustration. Around him, other angles were majestically fluttering their wings as they melodiously sang:

 _Praise to the one who will live forever_

 _Alpha and Omega, beginning and end_

 _Through him we were created_

 _And forever we will be his_

 _Alpha and Omega, beginning and end_

 _Through him is our knowledge, of both goodness and pain_

 _For eternity we shall be in debt to thee_

 _Abba, your love, is all that we need_

 _Glory be to him in the highest_

Lucifer rolled his eyes and leaned against a pillar holding the feasting hall, "Will all of you please stop singing?" Closing his eyes in exasperation, he felt a gentle poke at his side and jumped up.

"Ah Lucifer, will the choir director do us the honor in aiding in our song? Here, you can even use my lute if you would like!" a giddy angel begged, tugging at Lucifer's arms.

Lucifer pried the eager angel off of him and feigned a smile,"I apologize Hermesiel, I have no desire to sing today."

Hermesiel snorted in laughter and nudged his tense companion in humor, "How grumpy you are today brother! Ah well, you change your mind you are always welcome to join in." Flying back into the throng Hermesiel twirled giddly and frantically strummed his lute. "Come brothers and sisters, let us sing even louder than before!" The others shouted in mutual delight as they cried:

 _Praise to the One who has granted us life_

 _Alpha and Omega, beginning and end_

 _May we live forever in glory, not sin_

 _Alpha and Omega, beginning and end_

 _None of us shall ever fall_

 _Alpha and Omega, beginning and end_

 _For our Father is there to guide and catch us all..._

"Will you all be quiet for ONCE?!" Lucifer screeched as the others gasped in confusion and shock, "Do you not realize that he has created a replacement for us? A brown sack of dirt on a slab?" Silence overtook the town hall, and all the angels gazed amongst each other. Some in astonishment and others furrowed their brows as though in slight disillusionment.

"Calm down brother, He has not sent anything to replace us." A male angel swooped from the sky to Lucifer and calmly braced the angel's shoulders. "Do you honestly lack that much faith in our creator?"

"You are as blind and naive as always Gabriel!" Lucifer removed Gabriel's hand from him. Gabriel rolled his eyes in exhaustion and glared at Lucifer as he continued to explain, "Why else would he create this abomination?"

Gabriel's green eyes widened in astonishment, "Why are you questioning what has already been explained?" Other angels murmured in agreement, heads bobbing as some began to hum praises once again. "It is not like we have not been blessed. We have free will and choice. He has created many things besides us and you have not felt threatened before, why the sudden change of heart?"

" Why? Why you ask? He is the only creature I have ever heard God state was "made in his image". You subservient fool! As soon as this Adam goes into the land called earth God has created, what do you think will become of us? He wants an ignorant beast to follow his commands, he wants a stupid creature who has no capability to surpass him."

Gabriel glowered in disapproval as Lucifer's chest began to puff in pride, "I will hear no more of this foolishness."

Lucifer humorlessly cackled and turned his back from Gabriel and to the crowd that surrounded them, "Oh what a weak retort, I expected more from you Gabriel, however you were always sensitive to truths that would make you feel like you were at a lower position of power. No longer God's "right hand angel". No, I am tired of your foolishness, of all the foolishness." Expanding his wings and puffing his chest he continued his declaration boldly, " Since the beginning of our creation we have served our God without question. Knowing what he declares to be right or wrong and attempting to please Him at all costs. Never have we betrayed Him, although we know as much as Him, and yet know simply too much. We simply can never fully please him while we still know about evil and the true meaning of consequence. We are simply too much like him. So he creates something weaker and stupider to entertain himself with. So once this thing pleases him, what will he do? Why create more things made of dirt and breath of course! And where does that leave us? In the dirt. Poof. Gone. We will no longer have use and He will rid of us. And none of us will attempt to fight it. Why? We believe "oh he loves us" and "He would never do anything like that". Yet look, it is already the beginning of the end of us all."

Gabriel raised his hands up in fury, "I will hear no more of this blasphemy! Leave us or I will strike you down!"

The other angel turned to Gabriel and aggressively pressed against him, " Do it. Prove to everyone how you lack self control. How foolish heaven is that we cannot speak our minds without fear of being struck down by force." Teeth clenched, Gabriel slowly lowered his arms to his sides and watched Lucifer smirk at the crowd. "What I suggest is a new universal order, one that is no longer maintained by a God that will smite us down, yet an angel with a vision of a glorious future. One where we can do what we please and no longer have to bow to a master who treats us like His personal whipping posts. Our savior is me." An audible gasp resounded around the square, some crying and others looking down at the golden flooring below them in contemplation.

Gabriel reached into his white tunic and grabbed the hilt of his sword, "Leave now you foul being!"

Lucifer shrugged and strode to the entrance of the feasting hall, "If any of you are intelligent enough to agree with me, meet me in the feasting hall."


	2. Chapter 2

Eight angels surrounded one of the many banquet tables in the large hall. At the center of the table, there was a feast of figs, apples, peaches, bread, and vegetables of every kind. Copper goblets at their side, the party chattered in the otherwise empty hall, each word echoing across the great expanse of tapestries and finery.

"Are you gonna finish that?" a massive hand quickly reached for the apple on the table, only to be met with a slap.

"GLUTTONY! QUIT TRYING TO STUFF YOUR FACE AND LISTEN FOR ONCE! " another angel screamed, his eyes flickering between red and orange in rage.

"Oh calm down Wrath, Lucifer is furious enough right now," a female angel gently tossed her ebony hair with her hand, "Of course…" She gracefully moved out of her chair and sauntered to where Lucifer sat, "I could easily change that." Lucifer appraised the enticing angel and began to slowly smile as she slowly danced into his lap. Noticing his slow smile, her red eyes flashed and she began to purr seductively, "See? All better."

A sigh emanated from another female angel with a gold mirror in her hand, "I would never go so low as to throw myself at someone. I am clearly way too valuable to degrade myself like that." Primping her blonde curls with her hands she began to chuckle with delight as she stared into the mirror, "Who's the fairest of them all? You are!"

"I don't know sweetcakes...I would eat Lust right up!" Gluttony squealed in delight as his bulbous body began to shake with mirth.

Pride became erect in her chair and haughtily continued to primp, "Well you are just an insatiable buffoon."

"I wish I was so blessed! It's not fair! Why am I not as perfect as Pride!?" a green haired angel cried, tears running down her face.

Pride pried her eyes from her vanity for a second and huffed, "Well Envy, if you would stop crying for once, perhaps your hair wouldn't look like stringy seaweed all the time." Hearing another loud wail, a smug smirk formed on her lips as Pride returned to admire her reflection.

"Envy, I think Pride is right, you need to stop moping and take what you deserve." An angel provided a warm smile while he gently removed a sack from his pocket, his gold eyes gleamed mischievously as he removed the contents to reveal gemstones of various shapes and sizes, "Like me. I took these from some of the murals around the hall."

Lucifer's eyebrow quirked in curiosity as he began to reach for a stone, "Why in the name of heaven would you do that?"

His hand was quickly slapped by the bronzed angel, who quickly shoved the gems back into the bag and into his white robes, "I wanted them to myself obviously. I'm hoping to collect some more from the gates later."

"IF I WANTED TO HEAR A BUNCH OF ANNOYING CHATTER, I WOULD BE OUT THERE WITH THE OTHER ANGELS! ANYTHING YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT SLOTH?! I KNOW YOU ALWAYS HAVE SOMETHING INTERESTING TO SAY!" Wrath yelled and hissed with sarcasm as he bashed the slumbering angel against the table he was lightly snoring on.

The pale creature slowly opened his eyes and scratched the puff of white hair on his head, "Hmmm…? Is...the meeting over….?" Clouded white eyes muddled with confusion, he slowly sunk his head back onto the table.

Lucifer sighed in slight annoyance as he felt Lust gently stroking his jaw, "No, I'm afraid it has only just begun."

Gently nudging Lust off of his lap so he could stand, he carefully grabbed the bronze jug in the middle of the table, and began to pour wine into the copper goblets surrounding him and his companions. Observing all of the angels who had come, he felt a swell of pride and slight of them have been his friends, yet were fools and secretly considered misfits in the community. Yet no matter how ignorant they may appear to the other angels, Lucifer noted that they must be a tad bit brighter than once considered if they were interested in joining his cause. They would be of some use.

"Now that we have finished our small talk. Let's get down to the real reason we are here. May I borrow your mirror Pride?"

With a slight reluctance, Pride handed her mirror to Lucifer. Smiling gently at her, he conjured an image of Adam in the mirror and continued, "This," he seethed, "is what we aim to destroy."

"YEAH DOWN WITH THE DIRT SACK!" Wrath whooped, banging his fist against the table, causing the food to shake and Sloth's head bang against the table.

"Ow." Sloth whined, his glazed eyes opening and beginning to fixate on the image in the mirror.

Lucifer inwardly cringed and continued, "This thing, that God has called a human, is no better than the dirt the man was created with. Yet, he has earned the favor of God. While WE…," slamming a palm against the table for emphasis, " were created with the fabric of His being and knowledge and are subjected to nothing but mindless servitude! Adam was meant to be as mindless as the creatures he was made to name and tame. He will not know of suffering, pain, and disease. All of which that we have knowledge of that has not yet past. All he knows is happiness, he is the one with true free-will. He can eagerly explore without consequence while we are shackled to the chains of oppressive morality." Lucifer tapped at the mirror for emphasis Adam was giddily naming the animals while God was standing proudly beside him.

Pride gave a derisive snort, "Honestly, if he were so important, then why was he sent down there to take care of those smelly beasts? I would never be caught in such a low position."

Lucifer placed his head in his hands in exasperation, "Can you not see? This simpleton is meant to replace us! He was made in "His image" and he is allowed to have control over his own domain why we have to stay and sing praises all the time! This Adam gets to rule over animals while we are expected to strum lutes and make merry for His amusement. Yet we are more powerful than either, especially if we would work as one."

Lust leaned into the table, her crimson nails tapping against the table in agitation, "Then what is to be done about that?" Lucifer gave a broad grin and nodded at Lust appreciatively.

"God may have believed that his worthless human is his greatest creation, yet there is a flaw that we can easily . God has only given him only one rule, not to eat from the the trees of life or knowledge of good and evil." With a wave of his hand, the image shifted away from the human to two trees. One appeared emanated a gentle light, and delicate, white leaves and golden fruit dripped upon its flimsy branches. The other was grotesquely stunning, with a thick, black trunk and gnarled limbs with clear orbs containing a deep gray gas dangling from them. "These are located in the middle of the Garden of Eden, always in sight, yet all the creatures are too timid to partake in the gifts these trees can bestow. Adam needs guidance, and that is not what we were meant to do? Did not God want us to aid our fellow man? Our supposed brother?"

Stomach growling, Gluttony quickly snatched a peach from the table and quickly bit into it, juices running down his face he spluttered, "I don't know why none of them have tried before, I would love a piece of that!"

"LET'S GO DOWN THERE AND SHOVE IT DOWN HIS THROAT!" Wrath yelled again, shoving Gluttony for spraying bits of fruit on his cloak.

Envy sighed and clenched her hands together,tears running down her bright green eyes, "Yeah, I don't see why he gets to have all the fun…"

Greed clicked his teeth with his tongue, "Listen, I understand that this thing is a threat, but what you are referring to is treason. We could be destroyed for this." Removing the sack from his robes he shaked the contents for emphasis, "So what exactly is in it for us?"

Pride pursing her lips agreed, "Yeah, what is in it for us?"

Lucifer growled in frustration, "What is in it for us? The proof that we are mightier than God! Through the destruction of his oh so "perfect" creation, we can trample our Father under our might! We could be Gods! The beasts and creatures he tried so hard to control would be under our command! The earth would quake, the oceans would bow, the winds would howl our praises at OUR command! No longer will we be subjugated to his decrees! We are his betters! With me as your leader we all will be Gods!"

Greed gave an empty laugh as he began to polish a ruby against his tunic, "Oh Lucifer, you're almost as full of hot air as Wrath

Lust grinned and slowly dragged her tongue against her lips, "Tell me now, what exactly is your plan?"

Lucifer walked over and placed his hand on Lust's shoulder, smiling wickedly he declared, "In the Garden of Eden, there are wild creatures of all sorts. Beasts that are tended to and trusted by the human who will soon regard them as friends. If we disguise ourselves as different types of the degenerate creatures, I can persuade the human to eat from one of the trees."

Greed nodded, his eyes shining brightly in interest, "And if this plan fails?"

Lucifer went to the head of the table once again bluntly stated, "It won't. Now who interested?"

Lust's eyes darkened and a slight purr escaped her lips, "Of course I am."

"I AM TOO!" Wrath declared, slamming Sloth's sleeping form on the table once more, "WHAT ABOUT YOU SLOTH!?"

Dazed, Sloth weakly replied before falling back to sleep, "Yeah….sounds….great…"

"Nobody asked me if I wanted to join, but I will." Envy bitterly replied,her face turning red in frustration in her lack of attention.

Pride rolled her blue eyes , "Obviously this plan would never succeed without me...plus the chance to become a God is rather worth it, isn't it Greed?"

Greed grinned shoved his bag in his pocket, "The price is certainly worth it, what do you say Gluttony?"

Gluttony's beady eyes narrowed in concentration as he sloughed more peaches down his throat, "Hmmmm...I don't know...I doubt earth food tastes that great."

Lust quickly stood and delicately traced her hands across his large jowls. Leaning down she whispered lightly, "I promise if you do this, you will be able to eat much more than that."

Gluttony squealed and pressed his bald head against her breasts, "Oooh I like the sound of that! Count me in!"

Lucifer gave a wide grin and clapped his hands, "Excellent! Now we must seal our covenant." Draining the wine in his goblet, he reached for the knife in the bread and held it to his arm. "Through my blood," he began to slice a pale wrist and set the knife down, "we will seal our promises to one another, to allow me to lead you out of these lowly forms and transcend into godliness." Tipping his wounded wrist into the goblet, the others noticed rivulets of blood trickling down his forearm. Once partially filled, Lucifer removed his wrist and continued, "All who take what I am offering must agree to obey me as their leader. I am the way out of our suffering. I will lead you out of this darkness, if you will swear to listen and do as I command. Only then will you be rewarded." Tipping the goblet to his lips, his eyes fluttered closed in power-drunk ecstasy. His darkening eyes challenged his companions as he thrusted the goblet to Lust, "Now, will you drink?"

Lust stared intently into Lucifer's crazed eyes and nodded, grasping the goblet from his hands thrilled by the immense passion that emanated from his being, "May your passion guide us." She tilted her head back, sighing in pleasure as the coppery liquid trickled down her throat. She handed the goblet to Gluttony and smirked, "Gluttony, don't drink all of it."

Gluttony snickered as he toasted to Lucifer with the goblet. Giving one giant gulp, his features scrunched into a broad smile while handing it to Pride, "Better than any liquor I've tasted!"

Pride's blue eyes scrutinized the goblet, before quickly holding her nose and delicately sipping the blood. Shuddering, she quickly handed it to Greed who quickly palmed the goblet. Tipping the goblet, he closed his eyes and drank deeply.

Noticing he was nearly going to consume all of it, Lucifer chuckled and stated knowingly, "You can't have all of it Greed, we must share in this promise equally." Greed sighed as Wrath snatched the goblet and roughly shoved the other angel.

Smiling wickedly, he took a drink and then roughly pounded Sloth's snoring head against the table, "ARE YOU GOING TO DRINK OR WHAT!?"

Sloth rubbed his head and gave a large, sleepy frown, "Ow….yeah sure…" Dipping his thumb into the goblet, he stirred the digit until it was sticky with blood, and slowly began to suckle before quickly drifting off again.

Lucifer observed the others at the table and glowed in triumph, "And so our rise to triumph begins."


End file.
